


Kapan Kiamat?

by Elise_the_Writing_Desk



Category: Assassination Classroom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_the_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Elise_the_Writing_Desk
Summary: Komaeda membunuh keluarga besarnya sebagai persembahan sabbath untuk memunculkan iblis, tapi yang muncul hanya pesuruhnya.Katanya sih, ternyata dia tidak punya jiwa yang bermutu untuk ditukar dengan perjanjian kepada iblis.





	Kapan Kiamat?

Komaeda yang sedang duduk di lantai marmer tercenung ketika melihat seorang gadis keriting berdiri di kubangan darah. Menghela napas seakan muak seketika dengan keadaan ini, ia kemudian memandang si albino seakan berkata ‘Serius?’.

“Hm…?” Komaeda menelengkan kepalanya, mengelap tangannya yang berlumur darah ke kaos dan berdiri. “Kamu nggak kelihatan kayak iblis.”

Gadis itu berjalan ke salah satu mayat yang mengitari kubangan darah di mana ia muncul, lalu menggunakan tubuh terlentang mayat tersebut untuk mengeringkan sepatu larinya.

“Memang bukan, aku cuma pesuruh bayarannya. Kirara.”

“Pesuruh? Ohh…Jadi kamu yang akan mengambil jiwaku?” Komaeda tersenyum puas dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Mereka berdua mirip dalam hal sama-sama terlalu kurus, tapi Komaeda paling tidak dua kepala lebih tinggi dari si pesuruh ini.

“Nggak juga sih.” Dia menghadap Komaeda.

“Hm? Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?”

PLAKK

Komaeda tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri ketika tiba-tiba pipinya ditampar, saking mendadaknya ia sampai oleng ke samping, meskipun gadis itu lebih kecil dibanding dirinya.

Belum sempat rasa nyeri hinggap di pipinya, detik berikutnya, kedua tangannya telah diborgol.

“Apa ini…? Begini caranya mengambil jiwa?”

“Bukan. Tapi begini caranya membawa orang ke kantor polisi.”

Si albino mengerjap beberapa kali, tersenyum kaku.

“Eh?”

“Aku pesuruh iblis, tugasku untuk mengurus orang-orang emo dengan kualitas jiwa  _ third-rate _ sepertimu. Mengerti maksudku kan? Psikopat tidak punya jiwa jadi kamu tidak punya apa-apa untuk diambil atasanku.” Jelas si keriting itu dengan tenang, mencari-cari kunci mercedez di kantong celana almarhum ayah Komaeda yang telah jadi korban menjadi sesajen sabbath malam itu.

Komaeda tertawa gugup.

“Jadi…kau mau membawaku ke polisi?”

Kirara mengernyit seakan dia baru mendengar pertanyan paling tolol seumur hidupnya.

“Kalau bukan polisi memangnya ke mana lagi? Puskesmas?”

“Bunuh saja aku, daripada repot-repot.” Komaeda menawarkan diri dengan segera, tangan tertangkup di dada.

Si keriting itu memandanginya hampa, entah kenapa Komaeda yang hampir tidak pernah menyesali apapun seumur hidupnya mendadak merasa tidak enak.

“Salah satu dari tujuh ritual penyembahan setan adalah dipermalukan di depan publik. Itu kesukaan atasanku. Jadi kau akan dihakimi, lalu dihukum mati. Baru kau bisa masuk neraka.”

“Tapi kan akhirnya masuk neraka juga jadi apa perlu repot-repot begitu?”

“Tentu saja perlu, ini kan namanya prosedur dasar. Lagipula kamu pikir kamu bisa disiksa di neraka? Kamu kan tidak punya jiwa.”

Komaeda terdiam sejenak, mengikuti si pesuruh menaiki mercedez almarhum ayahnya, dan mereka pun keluar dari kediaman keluarga kaya raya tersebut.

“…Lalu apa artinya aku masuk neraka?”

“Orang-orang seperti kita itu kan lebih ingin lenyap ke dalam kegelapan. Jadi sebagai hukuman untuk kita yang tidak punya jiwa, kita harus bekerja untuk iblis selamanya sampai kiamat terjadi.”

“Ho.” Komaeda mengangguk. “Masuk akal juga. Jadi, kapan kiamat terjadi?”

“Nggak ada yang tahu.”

Si albino menggumam, lalu bertanya lagi. “Jadi kau juga sepertiku, ingin memunculkan iblis karena penasaran?”

Dia hanya mengangguk, jadi Komaeda menggumam lagi, kedua tangannya yang diborgol mencakar-cakar jinsnya yang bercipratan darah.

“Hey, Kirara-chan…entah kenapa mendengar semua penjelasanmu barusan, aku jadi merasa ringan dan tidak gelisah lagi.”

“Oh.”

“Aku tidak paham sih bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku punya jiwa atau tidak, tapi kalau memang benar aku juga akan jadi pesuruh iblis, mohon bantuannya ya, aku akan jadi juniormu.” Komaeda tersenyum lebar seakan bahagia.

Kirara menyipitkan mata, merasa dia baru saja bertemu dengan masalah besar.

Ketika mereka sampai di kantor polisi, para polisi dan orang-orang di jalan yang melihatnya keheranan, apalagi ketika Komaeda dengan senang hati berkata kalau dia akan melaporkan dirinya sendiri.

“…Jadi Kirara-chan tunggu saja aku di alam sana!” ujarnya riang, dan mengangguk dengan antusias. “Sampai nanti di neraka~!”

Kirara terduduk hening di dalam mobil memandangi si albino ceking itu melangkah ke dalam kantor, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah begitu lama, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa ia bertemu masalah besar dalam karirnya di neraka.

Masalahnya, ya…sepertinya sih akan merepotkan… _ sampai waktu yang tidak bisa dikira… _

Kirara segera menelepon atasannya.

“Pak, ada kabar kalau kiamat sudah dekat nggak?”

“ _ Ya nggak adalah. Kalau ada yang bilang, percaya deh, itu hoax doang _ .”

“Tch.”


End file.
